


Remmy Makes a Mistake 4: it took me this goddamn long to get to the gay stuff

by zorotokon



Series: ZTG Requests [6]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: I swear, M/M, Minor Al, Minor Avo, Not that kind of oc!, OC, okay sort of that kind of oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: Remmy Cormo: sheep, high school basketball star, wannabite. You know him, you love him, and now you can know him, and love him for the low low price of $400 a night. The first taker on this offer? Why, just a big strong wolf who only wants someone to squeeze on those cold lonely Tundra Town nights. Remmy couldn't be more nervous, Dora couldn't be more excited, and the fanbase Remmy is unknowingly growing can't wait to see him take some big pred meat down his cute little ram throat.





	Remmy Makes a Mistake 4: it took me this goddamn long to get to the gay stuff

I looked at my face in the bathroom mirror, a pink circle of nerves lost in a sea of white fluff. I was the littlest, most lost, least enthusiastic lamb to be the cloud at a school play. The infantilization was only emphasized by how large everything in Dora’s bathroom was compared to me.

I had been prepping and preening for almost two hours, and at this point, I think I was just stalling.

I combed my pompadour down flat, and it kind of looked okay. I turned to the side and I was a football sticking out of a mop. I fluffed it back up again, carefully tucking in stray bits of wool to at least give the impression of being appropriately groomed. It was better, barely.

Dora knocked at the door, then pushed it open.

“Nervous?” she asked, her voice and face both soft. I nodded, then went back to fixing my hair. “Here, let me,” she took the comb and started smoothing down the wool on the back of my head. “Nerves are natural, it’s your first day.”

“First day as a prostitute,” I mumbled.

“Hey!” she smacked the side of my face with the comb, not unkindly, “you’re not a prostitute, you’re an escort.”

“The difference being?”

“One’s illegal.” I snorted a laugh at that, and she turned me around to apply some basic makeup. “Foundation and eye liner,” she explained, “not enough to be noticeable unless he starts licking your face, but it’ll make your best features pop, and smooth out the rest.” She took a small cotton circle and rubbed it along my neck. “There, look.”

The ram reflected looked vaguely like me, but he had a much better defined chin line, a clean brow, and eyes that really did pop. I turned this way and that, admiring how it all had come together. “Guess I really do clean up good.”

Dora dabbed her paws with cologne, one she had chosen after vetoing all my suggestions, and smacked my cheeks. A vaguely fruity sensation filled the air as the scent began to waft. The cologne was ephemeral, always on the edge of smelling almost of mango, or passion fruit, or some other sweet thing, but you could never quite pin it down. That’s why she had chosen it, I guess.

“You’re a regular Casanova, Cormo,” she ran her paws under the sink before continuing. “Now, do you remember the details?”

“Yes, mother,” I drawled back, earning an unhappy face before I continued the list that had been drilled into me for four days now, “his name is Loupe Phillip, we’re meeting at The Gourmand on sixth at eight, and if I need anything text you.”

“And I do mean anything.” She was dressed in a blue polo happily emblazoned with a small Pandora’s Box logo over her left breast, a step up from the uniforms of her employees. The original plan was to have her out in the alley with the engine running in case I got cold hooves, but an unexpected shipment change meant that she would have to swing by her work for a couple hours before picking me up after the, uh, sex part.

Normally she’d leave taking shipments to her employees, but this was a Charlie special. Dora preferred working with Charlie one on one, half because she liked the little fox, and half because she didn’t want any of her employees to get fleeced.

The tuxedo we had rented was the poshest looking thing I’d ever struggled into. Dora had even gotten it in cotton, so I wasn’t going to be having a mental crisis all night. I’m not allergic or anything, but wearing wool made me feel like I was wearing a second skin.

The fit was a bit loose, but it breathed well, and breathing was going to be important tonight. If this level of nerves kept up, I’d be sweating and fidgeting straight through dinner and into dessert. Of course, it was what came after the sundaes that worried me.

I had to force my hooves away from the bow around my neck as I waited for Dora to finish up her turn in the bathroom.

“Does it fit?” I asked as she finally came out.

“Excellently, and it makes you the handsomest ram I’ve ever seen,” she replied.

“I still don’t know about this-” I began, but she cut me off with a claw over my mouth and a gentle hush.

“Shh, you’re gonna do great, Remmy. You have the dick of a god, and know how to use it.” She gave me a quick peck on the forehead, “He’s paying you to fuck him, not for the conversation.”

“Hey, I thought you said I wasn’t a whore.”

“Care about what I mean, not what I say.” She countered, before grabbing her purse and heading to the door. “Lock up after you leave, and try not to mess up the suit before you even get there. You’re going to be fine, and you’ll have so much fun, and I’m so proud of you.” Then she was gone.

Yeah, I was just overthinking this. This wasn’t some oral exam in high school. I didn’t have any bullet points to recall, I just had to act natural. Yeah, just act natural, and let him lead the encounter. Go with the flow Remmy. When, or if, sex happened, I could chicken out at any time. I just needed to say no and walk out. I didn’t even need a reason.

Dora would be mad, of course, or actually, she’d probably just be worried about me. I didn’t want to disappoint her though, not with this. I don’t know how many strings she’d have to pull to make this guy my first client, but it had been a lot. Thank god for that evening with Wolter a week ago, or I’d be even more nervous.

Okay, so yeah, I guess I’m bisexual now. Guys can be hot, and dicks are nice, and a hole’s a hole.

Just that simple, really.

God I’m going to fuck this up. I don’t know how, but I’m going to find a way to, and then I’m going to do it. I checked my phone: quarter to seven, time to head out.

 

The Gourmand was probably the most expensive restaurant that the public could conceivably get into, as long as you defined the public as: A. Millionaires, B. Political figures, C. Movie stars, or D. Me, apparently. To say that I didn’t fit in was to say that a camel might find Tundra Town a bit chilly.

I had been given a vague description of Loupe: a gray wolf in his older twenties with an athletic build, and in retrospect I should have just zoogled him.

My lyber driver had given me the strangest look when he dropped me off. Yes, the sheep going to The Gourmand was taking a lyber. No this was not dignified. Okay, it wouldn’t have been dignified if I was actually the animal I was pretending to be. Remmy Cormo would take lyber all the time, if he could afford it, which he could not.

Tonight, however, I was not Remmy Cormo. Tonight I was one Remulus Malveo, a foreign dignitary visiting the city for the first time. The cover story was insisted upon by the client, so Remulus I was. Too bad I had forgotten where I was supposed be from, or what my accent sounded like. Had he specified that? Did he have an accent fetish? Was this where I was going to fuck it up? Good work Remmy, you hadn’t even met the guy and you already ruined everything.

The sense of foreboding had been building in me ever since Dora had excitedly called me to say I had a job. But now I’m just trying to distract myself from the very large wolf sauntering up to me on the sidewalk.

“Doctor Malveo, I presume?” He leaned down to kiss me on both cheeks, in the process turning my face this way and that in a quick inspection. He nodded, I guess finding me sufficiently hot for this to happen.

“Loupe?” I asked. He nodded, and grinned as only a wolf can. He was… Huge, but in a lithe way. I knew he was an athlete of some kind, and he spoke with a thick accent that ate his t’s and sent his a’s deep into his throat. He was objectively handsome, well groomed, and probably a nine or ten on a fuckability scale, which put him a solid seven to eight points above me.

He reached down and motioned for my hoof which I placed in his much larger paw. It was going to be awhile before I got over how he was almost twice as tall as me.

Time was not a luxury I had, however, as he pulled me into the restaurant. It was hard to get a good look at his face from this angle, but his grin almost looked fake. Maybe he was already regretting this whole thing, now that he’d seen who he had hired. He’d probably expected some Adonis sheep with abs. I had abs, just not good ones. He stated his name to the maître d, who nodded silently and tapped at a tablet.

“Surprisingly normal,” I whispered as the front and back of the house argued about where to seat Loupe and his close personal friend, Remulus Malveo. Who it took me far too many seconds to realize was me. Yeah, I was filling the silence, sue me.

“Technology will march, it is up to us stay abreast,” Loupe replied, his face still clenched into a manufactured smile.

The back of house waiter disappeared, and then, within seconds, an exceptionally dressed otter popped through the doorway. He spoke quickly, his tone hushed, “Misseure Phillip and guest? This way, if you please.”

The doors opened in front of us, and we followed the otter through tight corridors before arriving at a quiet room with several tables. The light was even dimmer in here and there were only two other groups present. Their conversations were so muffled by the rich carpeting and upholstery that I couldn't catch a word. The otter pulled out two chairs for us at the center-most table and we sat down.

“Thank you,” said Loupe, as the otter bowed and left.

“No menus?” I asked. There were glasses of water already in front of us, as well as a chilled bottle of champagne. Loupe started working at the cork as soon as he finished arranging his coat tails.

“It is chef’s choice today,” replied Loupe, grunting in effort as the cork refused to pop, “no doubt it will all be delicious, and surprising.”

“No doubt,” I mumbled back. Okay, so, I’m in a dark room, with a wolf who has paid quite a bit of money to fuck me, and I don’t even get to decide what I’m eating. Man, I just realized I could have made a deep throating joke back there about his accent. I’m so fucking nervous right now that I can’t even make a sex jokes. Jesus, Cormo, get your head in the game.

My hooves found the side of the table and it took all my will power to stop them from rapping on it to quell my nerves. Instead I just clenched it like I was Jack and this was the last scene in _Titanic_. I think that’s how that movie ended? I don’t know, I kind of stopped paying attention half way through.

The cork finally gave up the ghost with a satisfying _Pop!_ And Loupe filled both our flutes. He took a quick sip, then almost drank the entire glass, before refilling his flute. In the dark, I couldn’t really see his face, but it was clear he was examining every aspect of the room that wasn’t me. I leaned back, out of the light so that he wouldn’t have to see my ugly mug, even all dolled up as it was.

“So, how are you enjoying Zootopia?” he asked. How was I enjoying Zootopia? What? I live here- oh, right, the ruse.

“It has its charms,” I spoke quietly, trying to mimic his accent, “but sometimes I feel uncomfortable surrounded by all these buildings. Too tall, too much metal.”

Loupe nodded at the remark, “And the animals?”

“Friendly, for the most part, but there is a certain brashness that I find quite off-putting.”

“Really?” It sounded like a genuine reaction, not a canned sitcom script like the rest of our conversation, “I find how open the animals here refreshing and relaxing.” I finally took a sip of the champagne. It tasted like dry white wine. There was probably alcohol in it though, so I helped myself to the rest of the glass.

On muffled hooves, a squadron of mammals descended upon us without fanfare. They filled our previously empty table with delights to tease the eye, and tantalize the tongue. No calamari or Buffalo wings here, neigh, in front of us was a meal as carefully constructed as any of the skyscrapers Remulus so mistrusted.

A tourin sat most prominent, within a ring of half opened clams. Beyond it was a glistening ball of chocolate that melted as I watched, revealing a stack of candied lotus roots. Between us a loaf of bread steamed, smelling of such high quality garlic that I knew that all future garlic bread would be ruined for me after just one bite. Loupe had caramelized grasshoppers arranged to look like two tiny medieval knights, complete with peppermint armaments, I had a salad. The salad was the single most appetizing heap of lawn clippings I’d ever seen, but it still was just a salad. Sure, it had bits of crumbled cheese, almonds, raisins, and oddly colored leaves and grasses that no doubt would be delicious. Didn’t stop me from being jealous of warrior bugs though.

As fast as the waiters had appeared, they evaporated, moving almost with such grace and care that it could have been a whisper of wind delivering our food. Loupe started off fast by tearing off a chunk of bread and dunking it into his soup, but I took a more hesitant approach. I would probably never eat this good again, and I was going to make it last. So I began with only a spoonful.

It was amazing. The texture of pure cream melting in my mouth, mixed with the faint taste of sweet onions. This is what decadence was. I tried a bit of the bread.

Garlic beyond garlic. This was the garlic bread that all other garlic breads wished to emulate. The lotus roots almost snapped when I bit it, and it was like eating a chip of candied spring water.

“Misseure?” Someone was addressing me, and I looked down to see the Otter who had seated us. I hadn’t even heard him approach, but he looked extremely worried.

“A thousand, thousand pardons, sir, but I’m afraid there has been a terrible error.” I looked at Loupe who shrugged.

“And that would be?” I prompted.

“You received an omnivorous plate by mistake, sir, please allow us to take away the tourin and bring you something more to your liking.” Was this otter seriously trying to take away food I had in front of me? Behind him, the legion of black clothed waiters stood, poised to leap into action at the Otter’s command.

“You are correct,” I said, sitting back, feeling the weight of the situation push down on me like a ton of bricks. The Otter looked relieved, and Loupe looked as impossible to read as ever. I really, really didn’t want to lose the soup, but if it was for the sake of the job, well, every sacrifice I guess…

No. Fuck that! If I’m going to get a nut busted in me later by a guy I’ve just met, in a hotel I don’t even know the name of, arranged by a tiger who isn’t even here, then goddamnit, I’m drawing my fucking line in the sand now! “But I am not familiar with this town and wish to enjoy its customs as my friend here does.” I spoke quietly, in the authoritative tone that Dora had helped me practice to the point where I could intentionally use it, rather than just when I was horny. “Bring me food to match his.” I had forgotten a please in there, but oh well. I guess Remulus doesn’t ask nicely.

The Otter almost argued, but a look quieted him. His face was half fear, half surprise, no doubt worrying more for his job than my dietary needs. “As you wish, sir,” he finally replied. He waved to a hoof full of waiters who whirled around me in silent action. When I had finished blinking, the salad was gone, replaced with a pair of knighted grasshoppers of my own. I picked one up and crunched it in half. I didn’t even have to taste it to know that I had won. I wasn’t sure what I was trying to win, but this tasted like victory.

It also tasted like fucking amazing bug, nothing like the processed patties I was used to.

I closed my eyes and savored the rich flavor, first sweet, then tangy, and finally capped with a hint of spice that flowed through the mouth and down the throat. I almost moaned in ecstasy, but I was Remulus now, who had a refined palate and was used to eating such luxuries as these.

I put the other half down to find Loupe staring at me with a hint of amusement.

“Friend, I did not know you partook of the meat.”

“The decadence called to me, and I obeyed.” I think I was really getting the hang of this whole ‘acting’ thing.

He smiled, and the conversation dropped off as we both concentrated on our food.

 

“So, what is it you do in town?” I asked during the lull of waiting for the next champagne bottle.

Loupe looked amused at the question, then seemed to remember the play as well, and answered it as straight faced as he could. “I’m a footballer, part of the downtown Zoot’s club.”

It was a good thing my face had been a carefully crafted look of haughty indifference, because otherwise my jaw would have just hit the floor. Holy shit, I was sitting across from a dead to rights celebrity. Both Wolt and Marty would have given their entire left leg to be in my position now. Heh, but they might have asked for that leg back if they knew I was supposed to get fucked by him later. Okay, maybe Wolt would have given up his right leg too if he knew that.

“How interesting,” I said, popping another lotus root into my mouth, these things were so good I don’t even know why they gave us water. “I’m more of a basketball mammal myself, but I have seen the appeal.” I reached for my water anyway as he worked at the cork of the newly arrived bottle.

“Really, basketball, Remulus?” he asked, “I did not know you were so interested in handling balls.”

I sprayed my water in a fine mist over the table. That was the first sex joke of the evening, and the first indication that we were not simply old friends out on an unimaginably expensive dinner. I could do nothing but gaze at the table, now covered in tiny, sparkling dewdrops. Well, there it was. I had just done a spit-take at a ball handling joke. Congratulations Remmy, you were wondering all day how you were going to fuck it up, and now you know.

This was how it ends. No more fucking Dora. No more two thousand dollar weekly paychecks. No more being fuck buddies with the hot jackal upstairs and the cute aardwolf next door. You’d done it. You fucked it up. Good fucking work. See? Even Loupe is laughing at you.

Loupe was laughing. A big hearty, booming laugh, that practically shook the rafters compared to the conversation level.

“Oh, oh, thank you for that, Remulus,” he said, wiping a tear before it ran down his face, “you have no idea how nervous you had been making me.”

“You, nervous?” I couldn’t help but laugh as well, then lower my voice back down, “you have to be a pro at this whole dating thing.”

Loupe wiped at his face with a napkin as his own laughter died, then spoke, “Yes, well, normally I am used to the female animal.”

“I can see how you would prefer a female right now, yes.”

“Oh, pscha, no, you are better.”

Wait, what? “How?”

He leaned forward, giving me a truly devilishly amused grin, “They do not laugh at my jokes.”

It looked like we both needed to loosen up a little, because after that embarrassing ice breaker the conversation turned fast and light. We spent the next course in jovial discussion about sports, and who we thought was going to win the horse races this year. Then we moved on to the subject of politics, and who was going to be the Mayor after Lionheart. His paw and my hoof even slowly inched closer together on the table, as amused looks turned to coy smiles and then into sultry glances.

They were millimeters away, and he was moving his claw to touch me when a brilliant flash filled the room. I recoiled and had to throw my hooves up to shield my eyes from the light. It was too late, of course, and I blinked hard as my vision slowly returned. At the entrance to the room was an antelope with an oversized camera, approaching with intent.

Loupe was supporting himself on the table, paw that seconds ago had almost been mine, now tucked beneath his chin. The carefully constructed smile had returned, and while his mouth said welcome, his eyes said ‘I am going to murder your entire family for this.’

“Miss Doyle, how good of you to warn us before taking my picture.” He practically hissed the greeting between his teeth.

“It’s called candid, Loupe,” Doyle said, as she exchanged the camera in her hooves for a tape recorder, “I was just wondering if I could ask you a few question about the upcoming season?” Loupe’s smile seemed to only get wider as his eyes narrowed.

“On any other day of the week, I would be more than happy to indulge you, Miss Doyle,” Loupe said, then indicated myself, “but today I am entertaining a very good friend of mine from home, and I would appreciate the time to catch up.”

The antelope immediately turned to me and stuck her recorder so far up my nose I thought she was trying to scan my brain waves. “Good to meet you, Mister, name’s Aubury Doyle of the Zootopia Times, could you give me a full name, occupation, and age, please?”

I could, or you could stick your head in a bucket of water. I sighed heavily, and otherwise ignored her. Instead I turned away and spoke to Loupe in a sarcastic tone. “Do animals such as these always come up and interrupt your private affairs?” That did not come out as sarcastic as I wanted it. In fact, I had said it in the deep, commanding voice that I guess sometimes still gets away from me. Oops.

Doyle recoiled at the question, while Loupe looked amazed, and, if I had to guess, a little aroused, or scared, I still can’t tell with wolf faces. Interested certainly. “I apologize for my companion’s tone,” Loupe said after a moment, no doubt getting some small satisfaction from watching Doyle stew, “He is not a native speaker, and sometimes misreads the conversation.”

“N-no harm, no foul.” Doyle was practically quaking. She reached for her camera and I squinted in preparation for another flash. She hesitated, then backed away from the table, not meeting my gaze. “I’ll just, uh, leave you two to it then.” She slipped beyond the wall, and, I hoped, from reality.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. My left hoof ached strangely and I examined it. Little curls of wood had gotten caught on the tips somehow. I looked down, and- oh shit. When that asshole reporter had surprised me I had curled my hoof up, and accidentally drug it along nearly the length of the table, leaving two long grooves. Loupe had noticed them as well.

“They’ll charge her for the table,” he said, answering my unasked question, “they are very understanding here.” I nodded, and tried to get back into the swing of food, but Loupe was not done talking.

“How you spoke to her, and to the waiter before,” he was practically twiddling his thumbs, and his paws disappeared under the table, no doubt to hide them from me, “do you do that often?”

I shrugged, “It’s kind of new, actually. I’ve been practicing, and can pull it up when I want to, but it still catches me unawares when I’m stressed.” I didn’t mention the part that the eyes we had been giving each other had gotten my lower half excited too.

“Oh!” That seemed to pick up his spirits, strangely, and his paws reappeared in an instant. He returned his right paw to the middle of the table, within easy reach for me to meet.

Was I really doing this? I don’t think I could turn back if I took that paw. Did I want this? Did I, Remmy Cormo, not Remulus Malveo, want to have a night of raw primal fucking with this mammal, this wolf? I looked into his eyes, and I saw a little sparkle there, not quite pleading, not quite commanding, but simply a man putting all his cards on the table and hoping for a miracle.

Well shit, let’s make a miracle, and I met him halfway, grasping tightly onto his paw.

The rest of the dinner passed in a blur of drinks, food, and innuendo laced conversation. Loupe tried to be subtle about it, but he was scratching at the table all night, I guess trying to see the force it would take to carve it up like I had done. Judging by his inability to do it subtly, it had taken a lot. I hadn’t even noticed it in the moment though, so… So I don’t know what that means.

Loupe had a chauffeur ready by the time we left the restaurant, and I practically sat in his lap on the way back to his hotel. He was almost two heads taller than me, and wider by a fair margin, but it was all toned muscle. He started tickling and teasing and we played like tiptoeing virgins in the car, all groping at his muscles for me, and nipping at my ears for him. I put my head in his lap to surprise him and he stiffened. I rubbed against his crotch, and he definitely already had an erection.

I sat back up, giving him a coy grin and a promise of soon.

Soon turned into five, then ten minutes, then almost a half hour as the driver fought traffic. The most agonizing moment was when I decided this was taking too long and starting rubbing at his crotch, but then, of course, we arrived. We took the path through the hotel lobby at a walk, both fighting the urge to rush to the elevators. He pressed the button, and was all over my ears again when the doors closed. He loved standing behind me, his dick pressed into the small of my back, one of my ears not leaving his mouth until the doors opened again and we continued our carefully measured pace to his room.

His paws were practically shaking as he fumbled for the keycard. He finally got it, and let me in.

The ‘room’ was a full suite, the sitting area and kitchen each larger than my entire apartment. Loupe was messing with the door behind me as I wandered in, taking in the magnificence of it. Gold and porcelain everything, glass for what wasn’t. Every surfaced gleamed, and every light was reflected a million times to illuminate the room like it was midday. Loupe moved up behind me, placing his large paws on my shoulders.

“Beautiful,” I whispered, he leaned over and suddenly kissed me. It was an awkward and unfocused attempt, but I pushed back into him, letting him know that I was more than happy to embrace him like this. It was all the talk that we needed, and we shuffled to the bedroom, shedding our clothing as we went.

He threw his tuxedo every which way, practically tearing it off in his excitement. Adorable. I was more sedate, this was a rental, and my erection was only just starting to come to life. I folded each article and left them on the couch with my keys and phone.

We were both naked by the time we got to the bedroom, and we could finally get a good look at each other. Where he was sleek, toned, and all muscle, I was short, skinny, and covered in a light down of freshly growing wool. He didn’t seem to mind as he scooped me up bodily and dumped me onto the bed.

He brought our crotches together, rubbing his sheath on my cock, pushing out a little more of his fat red dick with each thrust. I gasped at the new sensation, each touch a strange, almost unpleasant rasp as the dry skin rubbed together. At the same time it had a strong titillation that aroused thoughts of what else could be dragged along my dick. He stopped, seeming to hesitate.

“Loupe,” I said softly, “whatever you want to do, I want to do, but you’re going to have to tell me.”

The kind words seemed to be all the encouragement he needed and he leaned over me, his cock reaching my mouth with ease. “I want to fuck you.” I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his dick that was so close I could feel the heat radiating from it. “I want you to suck on my cock so hard that I cum in your mouth. Then I want to bury it so deep inside your asshole that you take the knot. I want to hear your screams of pleasure as I rake my claws along your back. I want everyone in the city to hear you shouting my name, and moaning for more.”

Fuck.

His cock was practically in my mouth anyway, might as well have a lick. He grinned when I did. It tasted like his cologne smelled, but mixed with the salt of bare sweaty skin, and an almost powdery consistency of something I couldn’t identify, like I was licking chocolate dust off a truffle.

Not half bad though. Actually it was quite nice, and I brought more of it into my mouth to really get the whole experience.

Almost immediately, Loupe was whining from my attentions, his paws clenching and unclenching as I bobbed up and down on his fat dick. I went for a long lick up and down the shaft. His balls were large and heavy, perfect for sucking on, or fondling.

I reached for them, carefully rolling them in my hoofs, both scratching them and tugging gently. This didn’t stop me from sucking on his dick, and I was soon rewarded with a happy murmur and a pat on the head. I took the opportunity to shove his dick down my throat, nearly letting me kiss his knot the hard way.

He pulled back and fell onto the bed, an amazed look on his muzzle. I took the moment to retrieve the condoms and lube. Two sizes of condoms, of course, although I didn’t predict that I’d be using mine tonight.

“Ready for the fucking of your life?” Loupe asked when I rejoined him. Well, when you put it THAT way…

“I’ve dreamt of this moment,” I said, slipping the condom on him with a now practiced hoof. Technically true. If you count daydreams, and within the last thirty seconds.

I could finally understand the whole ‘needing it’ thing that had came up in a lot of the gay porn I’d watched to prep for this. My dick was rock hard, and my mind had been flooded with memories of the time Dora pegged me. This was it. This was going to be a real dick, long, hard, wet, and hot, all up in me. Oh fuck yeah, I was ready.

We exchanged places, and I stuck out my butt for him. I felt a little silly, but his approving growl banished those thoughts.

“Perfect,” he said, clapping his paws on my ass. Then he rubbed them along my sides, exploring my body. When he reached my chest he slammed his paws back down to my hips, pulling me onto his dick as he thrust in.

“Ah!” It was so sudden, so rough, so manly, and so good. His tip was inside me, and we both just froze for a second, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Then he started thrusting, pushing in more and more whenever he approached. It was much like the strap-on Dora had used, but with a filling warmth that spread from my ass to encompass my body, like he had wrapped me in a blanket.

“You’re too tight,” he grunted.

I tried to relax. The full feeling, and the stimulation of my hole actually felt really good. Getting fucked in the ass was such a different feeling to fucking someone, but it was like peanut butter and jelly. Two great tastes that I could enjoy, even though they both hit completely different pleasure centers.

He panted as he pushed into me, then he quickened the pace, fucking me hard for a minute before slackening off again. He paused for breath and pulled out just the tiniest amount. I was getting used to his size inside me now, and he pushed back in with less effort.

He let go of my hips and put his arms to my sides, effectively trapping me. I didn’t feel trapped though, more like sheltered, like he was a huge gray tent. He took the opportunity of fucking me doggy style to start gnawing on my ear again, his favorite past time.

His dick swelled when he did, and he dragged it back and forth inside me, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through my body with every movement. I couldn’t help but grab his arms and push back onto his dick.

With my touch, he increased in speed and ferocity. Each time he slammed my ass my dick jerked up and down, sending little dots of pre everywhere to paint my body. I was gasping for breath too, and he seemed to pay less and less attention to what I was doing as he pounded, losing himself in the pleasure of taking my ass and making it his own.

His knot was growing as my orgasm approached, and he pushed a little more into me with each thrust. The huge bulb was somehow hotter than his dick, and I have never needed anything more than I needed it right now.

“A-are you…?” I barely managed out before he growled and started pushing the last part of his length into me, stretching my ass out as he forced his knot inside.

I screamed as he howled and my hole burned as he gave one last mighty shove and popped his knot in. The huge thing immediately smashed into my prostate as I was dragged along by his movements. I came instantly, sending ropes of semen along the sheet. He jerked back and forth inside me, pulling at my ass and pushing even harder into my prostate, causing me only more ecstasy. It was too much, too fast, and I had to grit my teeth to keep the headboard in focus.

His whole body tightened as he let his seed loose deep inside. I’d been mentally preparing for this moment and it… Was nothing like I had imagined. No warm feeling flooding my system, no tangy taste, no great rush of ecstasy along my spine. He just pushed into me harder than before, and then stopped thrusting.

Loupe scooped me up, shifting me to be lying on top of him while we both got our breath back.

“Wow,” I said.

Loupe licked my face, probably cleaning off a spot of cum because he pulled a grimace at the taste. I guess he fought through it though because he kept licking at my mouth, a primal wolf gesture that I still didn’t fully understand.

Lying on top of him was like lying on top of a fluffy furnace. His fur was thick, but luxurious as I moved my hoof through it. My head went up and down on his chest as he breathed, and I felt my eyes slip closed as the rhythm slowed.

 

It was still dark when Loupe woke me.

“Shhh, shhh” he quieted me when I jolted at his touch, “it’s just me, just me. Sleep well?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I should be used to waking up next to someone by now. My time spent on Pack Street taught me to sleep with one eye open, although I've never been a calm sleeper. Dora has complained multiple times that she has to wake me up with a stick if she doesn’t want a hoof in the stomach. My nap had felt like a blink, and I could go for a couple more hours, but I was awake now, probably for a reason. “How’d you sleep?” I asked.

He moved back and forth, still beneath, then answered with a noncommittal, “Okay.”

I tried to sit up and something tugged at my ass. Right, I was still knotted.

“Do you want to stay inside me, or pop out for the night?”

“We can’t very well go again if I’m stuck inside you, can we?” Ah, that’s why I was awake.

“Good point,” I replied and started to pull against his knot, psyching myself up to rip the huge bulb out in one go.

“Ah,” he winced as I tugged at him, “it is very sensitive, please take care.”

I nodded and reached down, holding the base of his dick still while I got my breathing right. I gave a small pull to test the waters and he twitched inside me, still hard. The sensation brought life back into my own dick, which was good if we’re going for a round two.

I sat back down, letting his movements calm before taking a firm hold of him, and gritting my teeth for the stretch.

His knot came out without noise, and my asshole quickly closed back around his dick, which then slithered out of me as well. “There,” I said trying to catch my breath, “you’re out.”

He chuckled and started rubbing my thighs again, I guess just enjoying my wool. His knot had been huge, not the biggest thing I’ve ever taken, but after having left it in for so long, it was something else. I hadn’t ever really ‘got’ knotting before this point, and frankly, I’m still not 100% sold on it.

During the act, when he was fucking me hard enough to drive it in and out with each stroke before it was fully engorged, was amazing, and when he did shove the whole thing in while he was cumming, well, that bit literally made me shoot my load all over myself.

The part where we left it in for thirty or so minutes? Eh, maybe if you were into your afterglow, or were knotting a lover, rather than just a fucker. Er, person you’re fucking.

“One’s mind is filled with such thoughts,” Loupe’s strange words brought me back to reality, “it can be difficult to concentrate on the here and now.” I was still kneeling on top of him, and my eyes had adjusted to the dark enough that I could see that my own dick was inches away from his muzzle.

“Sorry, I was just reminiscing about the pounding you gave me.” Smooth, Cormo.

Loupe smiled at that, and pulled me in for another kiss. This was tender, almost loving, compared to the ones we’d shared before. Those were driven by passion and primal lust. Don’t ask me to pick a favorite.

He broke it off suddenly, looking away.

“Loupe,” I said, “is something wrong?”

“No, no,” he was quick to reply, but he still couldn’t look at me.

“I think there is.”

He sighed in defeat, and pushed me off of him so he could sit up. “Remmy, how is someone I met earlier tonight just to fuck better at understanding me than any number of people I’ve known as friends and lovers?”

What the heck was he talking about? I let him continue as my mind shifted tracks to try and figure out where he was going with this.

“Yes, there is something wrong. Not with you!” He was quick to add, “You were perfect. There is just something about this whole thing that,” he faltered, waving his arms in the air as he tried to find the words he needed.

“If you are feeling uncomfortable, I can leave, no one will ever know I was even here.”

“That is not it,” he shook his head, his ears drooping, “I just, I don’t know. Expected something different.”

“You expected having sex with a guy to be different than having sex with a girl?”

He nodded. I started chewing on my lip and ruminated over this new development. I mean, he had a point. He could have had any run-way model he wanted for the evening, and he wouldn’t even have had to pay her. He chose me, though. He chose to fuck a guy that he could pay to do whatever he wanted. So what is it you want, Loupe?

“Well, there is one thing I guy can do to you that a girl can’t.” I said, carefully keeping my inflection neutral.

He perked up at that. I think we both had an idea of where this was going, but it’s best I take it slow, and make sure we both had the same destination in mind.

“And what would that be?” he prompted.

I remembered how he had reacted when I spoke to the reporter, when I had been commanding, forceful, even a bit abusive, frankly. If I was right, then this is going to work perfectly, if I’m wrong, I’m going to get kicked out of the top floor of a fancy hotel in nothing but my boxers.

“Well, a girl can’t force her dick so far down your throat you’re fighting for air, only for her to pull it out, tell you to roll over, and fuck you hard enough that you cum just from her shaft running along your prostate while she slaps your ass and tells you how you belong to her.”

His boner shot up so fast that the condom he was still wearing flew off.

“Ha ha, that was quite descriptive, Remmy,” Loupe suddenly looked very excited, though he was trying to hide it under a veneer of nervousness.

“Can you imagine it though?” I pushed my luck by physically pushing on him, letting him feel what strength I actually did have. “A big dick ravaging your insides, making you moan with pleasure as he pumps load after load of his thick hot seed into you?”

“My friend, you are perhaps a little too close?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from me now, and his tail was thumping on the bed, undercutting his words.

“What about when he pulls it out of your throat and buries your snout in his sack, and the only thing your musk-addled mind can think is that you want, no, _need_ more?”

“I think that I might adjust the thermostat, yes.” Loupe moved to get up, but I stopped him with just a hoof on his arm.

“Is that what you want, Loupe?” I pulled him close enough that I could whisper into his ear, so close that our dicks touched and bobbed against each other. “Do you want me to _fuck_ you, Loupe?”

He practically melted in my arms, pushing against me. “Please,” he whispered, “I’ve been wanting nothing more since you spoke to Miss Doyle.”

Knew it.

“Do you want me to order you to do what I want?” I asked.

He nodded.

“Do you want me to abuse your holes, and use them as I see fit?”

He nodded faster.

“Do you want me to be mine in every way?”

“Please stop teasing,” he whined, his paws straying towards our dicks. He was leaking warm pre onto my shaft, and it gave it the most beautiful shimmer in the moonlight.

“Get on your knees,” I told him. He didn’t move. “I thought you wanted this,” I whispered.

“Use the voice,” he pleaded back.

“Prepare me properly.” The voice tumbled out of me as it always did, barely bidden, barely controlled, but it worked. He almost fumbled the supplies in his haste to obey, clearly too excited for his own good. His paws shook as he applied the lube and started to put the condom on my dick.

“With your mouth,” I corrected.

He hesitated, then forced his paws down, and inched his lips to the tip of my dick. I started the condom, and waited without word for him to finish it. My inaction made it clear that this wasn’t going to continue without him following orders.

He steeled himself, and kissed my cock, letting his tongue swirl around the point. Then he let it slide past his lips. He caught the condom’s edge with his teeth and started to push it down slowly. He got it about halfway before he gave me a pleading look. I was longer than him, although not as thick, and really, you have to know your partner’s limits.

“Suck me, now.” He was already on his knees between my thighs, might as well start getting some non-visual pleasure. He started lapping immediately, the condom still only half rolled on. I’d fix it in a bit, but the familiar wet warmth and tugging at my shaft as his tongue danced along my veins had all my attention. A blowjob is quite the distracting thing.

He wasn’t skilled, but he had a big tongue, and those delectably sharp predator teeth. Of course, the image of the wolf with my dick in his mouth definitely had a certain appeal.

No I wasn’t fantasizing about Al sucking me off. Okay, now I am. Okay, now I gotta stop before I lose my boner.

He had the tip and part of the shaft in his mouth now, and was slowly working it closer to his throat. I reached out and cupped his cheek, whispering sweet words of encouragement into his ears as he let the saliva build up on my dick, making it as slick as possible.

He thrust his head forward, trying to take me as I had taken him. He gagged, and pulled back, his head and chest jerking as he fought his reflex to throw up. Despite his movements, there was still a line of saliva and lube connecting us.

I waited for him to recover, this was clearly his first time. If I had to guess I would say that he hadn’t even practiced before. I mean, we can’t all just be naturally talented at taking dicks, but even I had lost at least once to the gag reflex while practicing with Dora’s dildos.

“Good enough,” I said, and finished rolling the condom down. “On all fours.”

He moved onto the bed and presented himself. There was still a bit of hesitance there, but he had shown willingness before. Maybe this was his plan from the start, or maybe I was fulfilling a long held fantasy of his that he’d shoved deep down inside. Didn’t matter to me, because his swishing tail gave me temporary tantalizing tastes of his ass, and the hole that I had promised to ruin.

I had to squat awkwardly to line my dick up with him, but that was a future Remmy problem, because first I needed to lube this hole up.

“Just fuck me,” Loupe sounded annoyed. A flash of anger welled in me from nowhere. I was in charge here, and if I was going to lead him by the nose through his first dicking, then I needed a bit more obedience.

“You’re not ready,” I said, a statement that did not beget back talk. I applied an ample supply of lube to my hoof that I used to coat his cheeks, causing the fur to stick out at odd angles. I pushed a little into his hole and he jerked, first pulling away from me, then slowly pushing back onto me.

“Oooh, that’s cold,” he said.

“Deep breaths, try to open yourself more.” He was tight, and it took me a good couple minutes of slowly pushing with my lubed up hoof to pop even a little bit in. “If you want to take me, you’re going to have to loosen up a lot.”

He whined at that, clearly fed up with the slow process when he could slide straight into my DMs.

“Come on, Remmy,” he flexed his hole at me, pushing himself closer.

“Impatient wolves do not get rewarded. But fine, if you won’t loosen up on your own, then I’ll do it for you.” Dora had taught me this little trick, and I’d only had the chance to use it on her so far, but it worked then. It didn’t have a name, and it was pretty gross if you thought about it too much, but when times are tough, the tough take a swig of lube, and stick their tongue into their partner’s ass.

“Oh, oh!” Loupe jumped as I started rimming him. “Oh that is new, and quite,” he lost his composure, his accent growing thicker as my tongue pushed lube into him, working at his hole, stretching him wider and wider in anticipation of what was going to stretch him wide next. “Quite good.”

I let a smile take over my face as I rimmed him. Works every time.

Eating ass had always grossed me out before, but after the first time Dora shoved me below her vagina and told me to keep licking, well. You learn something new every day, and that day I learned I was an ass man. It was a lot like tongue fucking, concentrate on the lube flavor and it’s enjoyable. I wouldn’t go as far as to say that I wanted someone to eat my ass, but…

Okay that did sound kind of hot. Maybe I could get Loupe to rim me after I fucked him.

I tested his hole with my hoof. It slid in cleanly now, just catching here and there on the rough edges. Maybe just a little more-

“Please, just fuck me,” he pleaded.

“Not yet,” I replied, working his ass with my hoof again. He groaned and his paws strayed to his erection, where they started jerking it.

“Stop,” I commanded.

“Make me,” he shot back a mischievous look with his jab. I had to lean around him to grab his paws and pull them away from his dick. He jerked back and pressed his hole up against my cock, pushing the tip in.

“Ah!” He arched his back as I pulled back on his wrists, keeping us at the same distance. We stayed like that for some time, him making little squeaks of pleasure as my dick’s tip slid in and out. His tail kept hitting me in the face every time he wagged it and I had to let go of one of his paws to quell it.

He thrust his hips and I flung out my arms for balance, one of which was still holding tightly onto his tail.

He cried out in pleasure and seemed to shiver as he worked on the tip of my cock. “Yes, you know just what I like!” Okay, tail pulling is in.

“Ready?” I asked.

He nodded, shifting around so that I could be on my knees and fuck him. His large sack was hanging perfectly between his legs, and I started massaging it with my lube covered hoof while I brought my cock back to bare.

His hole practically invited me in this time, and I rocked it back and forth inch by inch to let him accommodate it. I stopped when he grunted, with about three fourths in. Not bad for a butt virgin. He was tight, too tight for my tastes, but he seemed to be having a good time, so it wasn’t my place to complain.

I pulled back with an even movement, leaving just the tip inside him. I then pushed back in, making sure to rub along the front to hit his prostate. When he thrust at empty air I knew I had found it. Alright, time to take this into hard core fucking!

“Even your breathing, I’m going to start fucking you harder.” I said.

“Ha, ha,” he panted, “and what were you doing bef- Oh!” I cut him off by smashing into his prostate as I jerked on his tail. He was fighting for each breath as his head no doubt swam with the pleasure I was giving him. I slapped his ass on my next thrust and he had to throw both paws over his mouth to quash a howl.

“Having fun yet?” I asked, letting a bite into my words. He replied with a low moan so I reached around and fumbled for his cock. He was rock hard, but had slipped mostly back into his sheath. It took my practiced touch seconds to pull him out to the knot, and catching the most sensitive area had him bucking into my hoof in seconds.

“Where did you learn all of this?” He asked between gravely groans of pleasure that seemed to come unbidden.

“Oh, here and there,” I smiled, remembering just when and who, “I’ve had plenty of willing teachers.”

“Aww, I’m not- Ah! Your first?”

“You might be the first male to hilt me,” I said through gritted teeth as his ass took more and more of my dick with each thrust.

Loupe flinched as I filled him with almost eight inches of my length before pulling back. “Breath in, breath out,” I instructed while massaging his inner thighs. “I’m not going to move until it’s comfortable, and that’s going to be your decision, okay?”

Loupe nodded, wordless in his painful ecstasy. I shifted on my knees and he cried out, causing me to pull out. His tail swung around behind me and caught me before I moved around beside him.

“Non, non, it was a good scream.” He shifted in front of me, placing his eager hole back in front of my cock. “Perhaps it is time you make me scream, as you so promised?”

I took the hint. I pushed back into him, remembering to scrape along his prostate as I went. He was so fucking tight. If it wasn’t for the body size difference, there would have been no way he could have taken my dick. I mean, Wolter didn’t even try, and he’s at least put dildos in there before.

That’s neither here nor there, though. I had a wanting wolf to fill, and only my dick was going to make him happy tonight.

He was whimpering for more as I drug my dick in and out of him, keeping the strokes long and smooth. I’d hit him hard at the end, but I wanted to bring him to climax on his own, not with a harsh brutal beat down.

I pulled out, tugging on his tail to make him hump back into me. He did with relish, sliding the first couple inches in and out of him, his dick twitching each time the tip popped out. I let him have his fun, and when he had just taken me in again, I thrust hard.

He cried out in pleasure as I rammed my cock again and again into him, getting closer and closer to the balls with each thrust. His paws shot to his dick and I had to lean over to grab them again. I pulled him almost upright trying to hold him back and fucking into him at the same time. His dick was already showering pre onto the sheets and he whined desperately.

I gave him another thrust and finally he took me to the hilt, our balls clapping together as they met. I did it again, and he screamed my name, I did it again and he screamed my fake name. I did it again and he just screamed.

I pulled him back and caught his lolling tongue in my mouth, sucking on it like it was his dick earlier.

He was suddenly stronger than me, and he broke the embrace, twisting himself around on my dick so we were face to face. He pushed our lips together, opening his mouth wide to shove his tongue down my throat as his hips bounced up and down on my dick in erratic thrusts.

He broke away and howled as he came, his dick soaking the space between us. He pulled up once more before falling back down, sending one last shot onto my chest. He was panting heavily, and when his balls were finally spent, he simply fell backwards onto the bed, letting my dick slide out of him as he went.

His breath was fragged, but his face was a mask of pure bliss. His eyes were unfocused, and his dick twitched occasionally, leaking out whatever cum he hadn’t just shot.

I lay down beside him, giving the option to pull me in if he wanted. Instead he put his back to me and wiggled closer. I brought him into an embrace and I let the afterglow take him away.

“You are still very hard,” Loupe noted after a while. It was true. My dick was poking out between his thighs, and I was still hard. I hadn’t cum from fucking him.

“Oh, that’s just something that happens,” I lied, “it has its perks.”

He rubbed his thighs together, the fur tickling my erection. “Such as?” he asked.

“Such as I’m ready for round three whenever you are.”

“Ha!” He laughed, before turning over. He gave me a kiss on the lips, then on the forehead before pulling the blankets over us. “Perhaps in the morning, mon mouton, but tonight, I think we shall rest.”

He flipped his back to me again and I pulled him close.

 

Loupe fell asleep shortly afterwards, letting me wiggle my arm out from under him. My legs wobbled under me as I snuck into the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as possible. I was fucking thirsty, man, but for water this time, perverts.

The only sound in the room was a muffled buzzing, which I could only guess was the AC. Besides that, the place was silent. Loupe didn’t snore, or the bedroom was soundproofed, so I stole the moment to take a look through the huge glass windows of the suite.

I was looking south, across downtown and into Savanna Central. The sprawl of Zootopia rolled out in front of me, painted in orange streetlights, blue neon, and the red and white blinkers of cars, which even at this late hour filled the city’s roads. I could probably see Pack Street from here, but I’d be damned if I could point it out.

The room was actually kind of hot, despite the AC flipping on every couple seconds. I turned it down, but the sound didn’t change at all. The buzzing came again and it was definitely not coming from any unit I could see.

I followed it to the middle of the room, then over to my pants, where I found my phone lit up like a Christmas tree. I’m an idiot.

26 missed calls, great. That’s going to be… I mean, I should have expected this. Dora sent me 34 texts for when she wanted to get lunch yesterday. 26 missed calls was probably her definition of not worrying.

Phone number wasn’t hers though, in fact, the first four were Annie’s, and then the rest were from a number I didn’t recognize.

Oh, fuck. I was supposed to go on a date with Annie tonight, and I totally stood her up. Worse, I’d missed all her calls, and didn’t really have an excuse. ‘Hey Annie, sorry I couldn’t make it to our date, I was pounding the shit out of a guy I just met!’

Fuck me sideways.

She’s gonna kill me, her or Wolt, or, I don’t know, Al maybe. Someone will.

I shot Dora a quick text telling her everything was fine and she could pick me up whenever. She must have been swamped at work because I didn’t get an instant reply. Ha! Like I’m one to talk about responding to animals with any timeliness. I could put off talking to Annie to at least tomorrow. Yeah, that sounded good. Just enjoy the rest of tonight with a big fluffy wolf to cuddle.

My phone buzzed in my hands, the same number I didn’t recognize.

“Hello?”

“Remmy, are you safe?” It was Avo, but her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine, why?”

“Dora said that you were going to be with her tonight, and…” she stopped.

“And?”

“Where are you?”

“Um, not with Dora.” Just because I had dropped the ball on the whole ‘secretly being a pornstar slash prostitute’ thing, did not mean I had to keep everyone abreast of my lecherous activities.

“So you’re safe?”

“Yes.” She’d already asked that.

“Oh thank god,” she said, I could hear heavy breathing through the line, almost like sobs.

“Avo, is something up?”

“Yeah, it’s,” she stopped speaking, the phone static seemed to fill my hearing as I sat down heavily on the couch. The room was suddenly freezing, and I was light-blind from my phone's bright screen.

“Cormo,” the voice on the other end of the line was Al now, “come home.”

Someone knocked at the door and I moved to check it, phone still in hoof.

“Al, what’s happening?”

“There was another attack,” Al started. I peered through the peephole to see the wide smiling face of both my favorite and least favorite cat.

“Al, was anyone from the pack injured?”

“No,” Al seemed put off by the question. Why had he called me then? I unlocked the door and put my hoof over my mouth to indicate to Dora that she needed to be quiet.

“Look, I’ve got Pandora with me here, I’ve got to go.”

“She’s safe?”

“Of course she’s safe, bye.” I hung up on him and escorted the tiger into the living room.

“Soooo,” she began, her voice flirtatious, “how was it?”

“Well, he fucked me-” Dora fist pumped the air.

“Knew it, those big athletic types love to get their dicks wet, was he hung?”

“Very, but nothing I couldn’t handle, anyway-”

“Did you take the knot?”

“Yes I took the knot, but-”

“Ha! Avo owes me twenty bucks!”

“You made a bet with Avo on whether or not I would take his knot?”

She looked entirely unashamed in victory. “Sort of, I bet you’d take the knot, she bet that you’d end up fucking him senseless.”

“Dora,” I leaned in, putting on my best shit eating grin, “you owe Avo twenty bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> why in god's name is this fuckfic 10.5k words
> 
> for those wondering, Remmy Makes a Mistake 3.5 chapters 1-3 are considered loosely canon to the series. 4 is not.


End file.
